


The Day of Horror!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by KitagawaKenta



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, o nosehs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitagawaKenta/pseuds/KitagawaKenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt trusts TK more than anything, until one day..................................</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day of Horror!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My name is Matt and this is my story I will tell you what it is about! It is about me and how I was raped. I used to think rape was something that only Ken did to Cody and maybe sometimes Davis, but then I found out it could happen to me too!! By the one I trusted most!!!

I never knew that TK secretly LUSTED after me. But then I found his stash of naked pictures!! Of people that looked like me!! And THEN I found stories he wrote of us!! Is that nasty or what? TK IS A NASTY BASTARD.

Then he came in and raped me.

The End

Oh yeah read "New Discoveries"


End file.
